


Ransom

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Married Life, Missing Scene, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Pregnancy, Pregnant Amy Santiago, S7 E12 Ransom, s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: What it was like for Amy Santiago to have her husband kidnapped in S7 E12 "Ransom."
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 17
Kudos: 157





	Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr anon: Hi!! I don’t know if you’re taking fic requests but I would love to see something from Amy’s point of view in 7x12 when Jake is kidnapped <3 only if you have time though!! love you and your fics so much (:
> 
> Bruh I JUMPED on this request bc I was instantly inspired!! This was so fun to write thank u for sending this in! I hope I do your request some justice!
> 
> Please enjoy and lmk your thoughts, thanks for reading!!

Amy was holding it together, she really was.

Despite the fact that she’d missed out on her dream stroller, gotten proposed to by her nightmare ex boyfriend, and wasted countless hours standing in an over-crowded baby store watching her best friend grow more exhausted with each minute, she was fine.

When she stepped into the apartment she shared with her husband (and would soon share with their unborn baby- _eek!_ ) she really felt okay. She was handling the difficult day as best as she could. Still, she was excited to see Jake tonight and know he’d inevitably be able to make her feel okay.

She was totally fine. Until she got the call at least.

Amy was about to prepare an evening snack since she hadn’t had much chance to eat all day, when the sergeant's name popped up on her cell phone, “Hello, this is Amy.” She answered quickly.

“Hey Ames.” Terry’s voice was hesitant, somewhat uncertain, “How are you doing? Rosa told us it was a stressful day.”

Amy frowned, leaning against the kitchen counter as she tried to decipher why exactly the sergeant would be calling her to ask about her day, “Is there something you need, Terry?”

A low sigh was audible through the line, and Amy stiffened. Anxiety began coursing through her veins as Terry paused silently. There was only one reason he’d be calling after hours, and so...nervously.

“No.” Amy’s voice was barely audible, a panicked whisper.

“He’s okay!” Terry said quickly, hearing the distress in her tone, “He was helping Holt and Kevin with a case...Cheddar got kidnapped but he got him back. Jake was taken though. They’re on his trail now, luckily he had a tracker on him.”

_Jake was taken._

_Helping with a case…_

_Jake was taken._

_Taken._

“Amy?” Terry sounded concerned.

Nausea twisted up Amy’s stomach, and she gripped the counter for support, trying to remember how to breathe. She felt a small nudge from inside her belly, their baby probably waking up from his mid-afternoon nap. A hitched breath left her throat as she forced herself to come back down to earth and think strategically.

“When was he taken?” she asked in a monotone voice, trying to keep all emotion out of it and think about the case like a sergeant.

“Two hours ago. Just got an update from Holt that they pinpointed his location and are going to bust in.”

“I’m on my way.” Amy said. She ended the call and grabbed her purse off the kitchen table, snack forgotten as she rushed out the door.

The drive to the precinct was a short one and she immediately went to the bullpen, heading for Terry’s desk to get updates. She passed Jake’s on her way over and stopped in her tracks to study it. She hadn’t been up here in a few weeks except to drop Rosa off after the crib debacle, and she hadn’t spent much time at her husband’s desk.

It was still a cluttered mess, wrappers littering the space and clumsily filed cases hanging over the edge. A lot of his knicknacks had been destroyed in the glitter bomb evidence scheme from Officer Booth, but he’d started to replace them. There was a little Patrick Ewing miniature he’d brought from home, a plush basketball, and a book of homemade baby food recipes Charles had given him. Amy was surprised to see the page was dog-eared about halfway through, as if he was actually reading it.

Beside that was a framed photo of Jake and Amy on their wedding day, and next to it in another frame, their latest ultrasound picture. Blurry and gray, almost indiscernible as a human, but Amy couldn’t pull her eyes away from it.

_What if our baby never gets to meet his dad?_

“Amy?” the voice beside her pulled Amy out of her trance, and she glanced sideways to see Charles looking at her worriedly.

“I-I’m fine.” she stammered, blinking rapidly.

“He’s gonna be okay.” Charles said softly, reaching out to touch her arm comfortingly, “Holt won’t let anything happen to him.”

“Yeah.” she nodded blankly, “I know.”

She didn’t know. Nothing could guarantee that her husband would make it home okay. He’d been in plenty of dangerous situations throughout his career, as had she, and there was always some degree of luck involved with surviving. What if it had finally run out?

Amy and Terry set up shop in Holt’s office, both listening and waiting for updates. Her anxiety spiked each time Terry took a call, but it ended up being unrelated each time. She chewed on her neatly manicured fingernails, ignoring her growling stomach and trying desperately to hold it together as the clock ticked by.

Another hour they sat there, both visibly tense, both unsure of the future. Terry did his best to comfort her, but most of his efforts fell on deaf ears. Amy’s mind was running over the scenarios nonstop. She couldn’t help it, she was just wired that way.

Would she be a single mother before their baby was even born? Would their son have to know Jake through stories and not the feeling of his embrace? Would she go home to an empty apartment tonight, and stay that way until it was filled with the cries of a fatherless baby? Would Jake’s worst fear come true, would he leave his son without a dad?

Amy was so absorbed in her panicked overthinking, she almost missed the sound of people entering the bullpen off the elevator. Holt’s office door was open, so she could hear the captain’s voice speaking to someone. She sat up straighter, looking over at Terry, who was standing from the desk. His expression was unreadable.

Then, clear as day, she heard, “Okay but when you bring him in ask him _how the fuck you beat Wario!_ ”

Relief broke through her chest like a dam crashing down, and she was on her feet, rising from the plush chair more quickly than she had in months. She ignored her thrown off balance and stumbled toward the door of Holt’s office, stopping in the doorway as she saw him.

Jake had stopped at his desk to shrug off his jacket, he probably didn’t know she was there and Terry had mentioned his phone was taken during the incident. He wore a pair of khakis and a blue sweater vest, which was weird but she figured it had something to do with the case. Other than a slight black eye and probably a bunch of bruises under his clothes, he appeared uninjured. And more importantly, alive.

“Jake?” Amy’s voice was hardly working, but she was loud enough for his head to snap up and look over at her in surprise.

“Ames.” He was moving toward her in an instant, wide eyed.

Amy took clumsy steps forward until their bodies connected. He smelled like sweat and the faint remnants of his Old Spice deodorant. She buried her face in his neck, inhaling and clutching him against her as if she didn’t believe he was really there.

“I didn’t know you were here.” Jake said, sounding a little strained from the tightness of her embrace, “You should be resting, babe.”

Amy was too overcome to answer. Instead, for the first time, she felt the full weight of everything that had happened, and a small sob broke out of her throat. She kept her face buried in his neck, ashamed of the swelling emotion and not wanting anyone else to see.

“Amy?” Jake’s voice was hushed, his hand came up around her head to stroke her hair, “Amy you okay?”

She simply shook her head, afraid if she answered the floodgates would really open and she’d be full on weeping in the middle of the bullpen.

“Okay, okay.” Jake whispered, “C’mon.” He tucked his arm around her shoulders and began ushering her toward the elevator, saying something over her head to Holt. Amy ducked close to him and tried to shield her face against his chest, not wanting any of the other officers to see her so weak.

Amy clung to him for the entire elevator ride, all the way out into the parking lot until they were standing beside his car in the darkness. Then, when they were finally alone, a shuddering sob ran through her body and she was openly crying.

“Oh, babe.” Jake pulled her back against him, wrapping his arms around her and getting as close as possible with her belly between them.

“I-I-” she couldn’t fully articulate everything she was feeling.

“I know.” he murmured softly, rubbing slow circles over her back, “I know.”

Amy pulled away, wiping her soaked face with her sleeves and trying to catch her breath. Through her blurry vision she could see his face, illuminated by the streetlights, looking worriedly at her. His brows were pulled down over his eyes, one of them starting to look very bruised and painful, and it was so insane. _He_ was worried about _her_. He’d just escaped a life-threatening situation, and here she was bawling her eyes out.

“I’m sorry.” she sniffled, looking down at her feet, though they were not visible beneath her swollen stomach.

“Don’t be sorry.” Jake told her gently, bringing his hand up to wipe the tears off her cheek, “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“It’s not your fault.” Amy exhaled softly, “It’s...part of our job. I guess I was just suddenly facing the reality of that.” she shuddered, “And I didn’t like it at all.”

“I’m here.” Jake’s voice was stern, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You can’t promise that.” She murmured quietly.

“Amy.” Jake reached out his other hand and gently laid it over her belly, smiling a bit when he felt the baby kicking in response, “You and this kid are gonna get so sick of me you’ll have to move to another country. I _promise_ I’m gonna be by your side until you send me away.”

Even though she knew they were just words meant to comfort her, and there was no logical or physical way he could _actually_ guarantee nothing bad would ever happen to him, it did make her smile. And that was really all they could do. Nothing was going to change about the realities of raising a baby as two detectives, and they both knew that. But they had these moments, and they were both going to get as many as they could before the clock eventually ran out.

“I love you.” Amy said, smiling a bit, “I’m so glad you’re okay. And I’m gonna kill Holt for getting you kidnapped.”

Jake chuckled, shaking his head, “Trust me, he’s been beating himself up for hours. He was pretty bad ass though, you should’ve seen it.”

“It can’t have been quite as interesting as you in a sweater vest.” Amy noticed, nodding at his attire, “I’m not mad about it.”

“Don’t get used to it.” Jake rolled his eyes and leaned in to peck her nose, “Let’s go home. I’m starving.”

“Me too.” Amy agreed, thanking him as he opened the passenger door to allow her to climb in. He closed it behind her and got behind the wheel, pulling out onto the familiar streets toward their home.

“How was the stroller thing?” Jake asked as he slowed to a red light, “Did Rosa win us a snerbedooodle?”

“Snoog.” Amy corrected him, “No. She took her hand off to cover her ears.”

“Why’d she cover her ears?” Jake asked curiously.

Oh. Right. The _other_ -now seemingly insignificant- reason Amy had an awful day. She wasn’t even sure if she should mention it now, Jake had already been through so much, and it wasn’t exactly a comfortable story.

“Um...Teddy was there.” Amy said cautiously, “He was annoying her.”

Jake’s hands clenched a little tighter on the wheel at the mention of Amy’s insane ex boyfriend, and his shoulders stiffened.

“I see.” He replied carefully, eyes focused on the road, “And how’s he doing?”

“He’s married, expecting a baby.” Amy replied casually, and then grimaced because that only made what had happened worse.

“Oh.” Jake nodded, shoulders relaxing a little, “That’s good.”

“Yeah.” Amy pursed her lips for a second, then decided to just come out with it, “He proposed to me again.”

“ _What_?” Jake demanded, foot slamming down on the brake as they hit another red and he turned to look at her in disbelief.

Amy shrugged, “I said no.”

“Oh, thank god, cause _that’s_ why I was worried!” Jake rubbed his forehead with frustration, the anger visible in his tone, “I should go beat his ass.”

“Jake-”

“Maybe I missed something in human etiquette school but I’m pretty sure it’s fucked up to propose to another man’s _pregnant wife_ , especially when _you’re_ also married.” Jake’s voice was full of venom.

“You didn’t miss anything.” Amy assured him, “He’s a lunatic.”

“Can I arrest him?” Jake growled.

“I mean, did he do something illegal?” Amy’s voice was a little teasing now.

“Illegal, no. Dirty, disrespectful and ratlike? Yes. That’s grounds for me.”

“I don’t think we have time to arrest every guy that’s a creep.” Amy said sadly.

Jake shuddered, “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, no need to freak out. Besides, we’ve got to eat if we're gonna take down all my gross exes. I haven’t had anything since lunch.” Amy mentally counted the hours since she’d eaten and was a bit surprised that she’d gone so long. That was not advisable as a heavily pregnant woman.

“Gross _exes_ plural?” Jake demanded, then paused, “Amy you haven’t eaten since lunch?!”

“It was a long day!" She replied defensively.

Jake sighed heavily, pulling up to their apartment building and putting the car in park. He turned toward her and patted her belly softly, shaking his head.

“You’ve had quite a day, huh baby?” He said, “Mom’s starving you and stepping out on dad with boring creeps.”

Amy swatted his hand away, though she was laughing, “At least I didn’t get overpowered by a dog-napper.”

“Oh, that’s it!” Jake said with mock-offense, “C’mon baby, we’re leaving Mom in the car.” he grabbed the door, and then paused teasingly, “Why isn’t he following?”

Amy shrugged, running her hand affectionately over her stomach, “Guess he just likes me better.”

“This is my villain origin story.” Jake grumbled, climbing out of the car and crossing around to pull Amy’s door open, “When he’s born I’m turning him evil.”

“As long as the apartment stays clean.” Amy nodded. Jake laughed and took her hand as they began walking up the stoop to their front door.

“Hey, for realz though.” Jake said as they entered, flicking on lights, “You gotta take care of yourself, okay? I know you were really worried about me, but I worry about you too.” he leaned over and poked her middle, “It’s a lot of work growing a human, you gotta eat.”

“Yeah.” Amy nodded, sighing as she slid her jacket off and plopped down heavily in a kitchen chair, “I’ll be better about it. Just...give me some time before you get kidnapped again, okay? It was really stressful.”

Jake chuckled, walking into the kitchen to open the fridge, “I get it. So...what do you want? Looks like we have some tortillas and pickles. I could make the worst quesadilla ever.”

“We need to go grocery shopping.” Amy admitted, laughing a bit.

“How about we do that tomorrow, and tonight we order in?” Jake suggested, “I’m a little worn out from having my fake beard ripped off.”

“How about a display temperature meat lovers slice?” Amy asked eagerly. As shameful as it was to admit, their baby definitely had Jake’s taste buds. Lately she’d been craving things she normally wouldn’t go within a foot of.

“Santiago, you read my damn mind!” Jake grabbed her phone from the table and stepped away to order their dinner.

Amy watched him go with a small smile growing on her face, finally feeling able to relax after the day. Jake was here, she was here, they were together and their baby was healthy and going to be here so soon. They would never escape the stress of their job, but they always had each other to lean on.

Jake returned and set her phone back on the table, “Food's ordered. Also, I need a new cell. I have zero clue where mine is.”

Amy smiled at him, and Jake frowned inquisitively, “Why is that making you happy? You’re a weirdo.”

“I just love you.” She shook her head, “So much.”

His eyes softened a bit and he sat beside her, resting his hand on her knee, “I love you so much too. You okay?”

“I’m perfect.” Amy nodded, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight. “I’m here with you.”


End file.
